


Neither one prepared

by purplesheep22



Series: in bocca al lupo [2]
Category: No Reservations (2007), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Mike is a wolf, a coyote actually, who has an alternative form of human
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 厨子喂狼的故事，咳咳。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 梗依然来自亲爱的云影！❤  
> 关于蔓越莓酱的部分来自@星星与甜橙 的[这篇](http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=218947)，甜蜜又幸福，跟以下这篇放飞自我的AU基本没有任何关系。(望天) 以及，非常感谢姑娘附上的制作方法！(搓手)  
> 

 

 

       比他想象得更粗糙。

       他的指尖沿着地中海的阳光没能照到的釉白皮肤，从脊柱两旁一路往下。明晃晃的取暖灯光下，几乎像是奶白色的温热肌肤，在微微颤抖。

       “冷吗？”

       他的手转过腰际，消失到对方身前，结实地搂住单手撑着浴室瓷砖墙面的Nick。

       “不……”

       比他想象得更沙哑。

       他咽了口水，目光接着向下，表面覆着晶莹油剂的三根手指正从臀缝中缓缓退出来，怀中的男人长舒了一口气，追寻热量似的向后靠，挨上了他的胸膛。

       “从这里？”他犹疑地发问。

       而一向温和的男人不耐烦地回头瞪了他一眼，没好气地开口：“不然你以为我刚刚是为了什么？进来！”

       他信手揉了揉微微翘起的臀瓣，暗自记住触感，然后握住对方刚撤出的悬在半空的手，一鼓作气地顶了进去。

       “天呐。”

       异口同声，都是惊叹。

       泛红的脖颈，温热的皮肤，颤抖的音调，炫目的光线，如此种种，在Mike眼前糊成一片，却又仿佛将他浸没其中，被包裹的满足感让他心醉又眩晕。

       这些，与他想象的场景大有不同，又好上太多。

*****

       说实在的，他一开始并不知道自己想要什么。

       作为一匹狼，在人类的村庄里游荡的时候，他总想念曾经环绕身边的家人和伙伴；而变成一个人，他首先便吓走了自己的哥哥。

       于是他在这栋小屋附近的林子里安了家。隔狼群很远，也不与人类打交道。

       亲近那个有软绵金发的异乡人，是个意外。

       他先闻到的是佐面肉酱的味道——很香，但多加几味香料会更好。原准备像往常一样，冲自以为胆大的新租客呲牙咆哮，将屋子闹个一团糟，以期撵走对方。当他跑进院子，抬头对上那双蓝眼睛，还有那抹不自觉的笑意和搭在额头上的软绵金发，他突然就改了主意。

       以至于一遍遍跑来蹭饭，领着人类去自己的领地，接受了“Mike”这个名字，甚至变成人形住了下来，还把门口的小花园打理得井井有条。

       “不行，Mike，你不能吃这个。”刚从冰箱里拿出来的蛋糕被推得更远。

       当然，讨食的时候，他还是习惯做一只狼，而Nick显然更受不了原版狗狗眼，不管那双长在六尺壮汉脸上的眼睛有多么清亮湿润。

       “我知道你最近已经瘦了很多，事实上，我觉得你不需要再减重了，”Nick抿了抿嘴，想到对方毫无遮掩地裸着上身在客厅里闲逛的样子，安抚意味地伸手揉了揉Mike搭在桌沿上的爪子，“但你肯定知道提拉米苏里有可可，而犬类吃了会中毒的。”

       Mike摇了摇头，意在表明他与其他狼或犬都不同，自从他还是幼崽时与兄弟打闹，跌进那个月光盈室的洞窟，一切都不一样了。

       但Nick毫不买账：“不不不。要是我自己觉得不舒服，那很好解决；如果你出什么问题了，我一点办法都没有。”

       郊狼歪了歪头，企图直接跳上桌面，但Nick将手插进他脖子上的绒毛里，指尖的轻微动作让他舒服得眯起眼。

       看着只对他表现出温顺亲昵的狼，Nick一如既往地妥协了：“你得变过来，Mike，这样我才放心。”

       狼立刻睁开眼睛，偏头蹭蹭他的手，前肢落到地上。

       眼看对方准备就地变化，Nick慌忙添了一句：“进屋去。”

       小屋就只有一间卧室。Mike以前也进来过的。但此刻厨师的房间里摞着好几个纸箱子，从各处搜罗来的小摆件已经少了大半。Mike环视四周，摆在床头柜上的台历上画了一个红圈，写着“火车”。他抿抿嘴唇，从有些空荡的衣柜的熟悉位置拿出几件旧衣服，随意套上便快速走了出去。

       他觉得不安，紧张，焦虑，或是随便什么人类用来形容坏事即将发生，而他束手无策的词语。他挖了一勺蛋糕，毫不吝啬地给予赞美，余光看见Nick抬手想要摸摸他的脑袋，又突然想起什么似的停在半空。

       “你也看到了，我准备——”

       Mike过快的回头速度不但吓到了对方，也吓了他自己一跳。

       “你准备？”他缓慢地转回去，干咳了两声，为了摆脱刚变化后的不适应，也为摆脱喉头莫名的紧绷。

       “有朋友在米兰给我介绍了一份新工作，”Nick重新开口，“餐厅挺好，我也愿意去碰碰运气，”他停顿了一下，转了转勺子，“我不知道，但也许——嗯，你想跟我一起过去吗？”

       Mike差点没拿稳手中的餐具。

       自成年以来，小村庄与附近的山林是他的领地，也是他的全部。他认识这里的每个人，知道他们每天做些什么，他看过电视，偷过书，也弄坏过阿婆的电脑。新环境，新邻居，新危险，他有足够的理由退却，甚至恐惧。然而，剧烈的心跳声充满了他自己的耳朵，Mike盯着身边男人透亮的蓝色双眼，狠狠地点了两下头。

****

       这种一反常态，五味杂陈的瞬间，在他与Nick搭火车来到陌生的都市之后，自然有增无减。

       他俩住在一间面包店的楼上，虽小，也勉强分出了两间卧室。房东就是楼下的老板，上个假期顺波河而下重渡蜜月，路过时尝到Nick的手艺。正巧他供面包的一家小餐馆在招聘学徒，还特地要求擅长本土特色，便顺口推荐。谁想主厨与Nick一见如故，立刻招了进来，没几周就开始负责甜品。

       Mike自然不是闲得住的人，除去帮房东干些搬运面粉、修补栅栏的体力活，他便上街闲逛，以人形走在人群中间。从一片茫然到烂熟于心，从一千六百年前的教堂到有玻璃顶拱廊的购物街1，从陌生紧张到习以为常。

       不过，只要不会让相识的其他人类怀疑“Nick的室友/宠物犬原来是一只狼”，他还是更习惯在他的人类身边保持原形。无论是讨食，窝在沙发上，还是一同出门闲逛。

       “Nick! Nick!”

       陌生的清亮声音叫了好几次。注意到身边郊狼停下脚步，Nick这才顺着他的视线望向街对面朝他挥手的倩影。

       见他停下，身着运动装的女士带着金毛猎犬跑了过来，还没到跟前就半喘气地笑着说：“没想到能在这儿遇见你。”

       “是啊，前几天还说我们住在同一个社区呢——哟，他可真热情！”Nick的神情从微笑变成了大笑。

       见冲在身前的大狗直接立起，将前掌搭在了Nick的肩膀上，眼看就要伸舌头舔上去，女士连忙招呼道：“Laurie! 别闹！”

       金毛这才恋恋不舍地退开，乖乖坐回主人身旁。

       Nick与大犬的女主人没说几句话就告别了，他们继续往Mike闹着要去的公园走。可Mike觉得心里堵得慌，只顾埋头往前冲。

       Nick当然发现了他的不对劲：“感觉不舒服？”他坐到路边的长椅上，压低身体平视着他。

       他也不知道自己是怎么了，索性跳上木椅，趴下来，把头搁在Nick的大腿上。

       “走累了？”男人的手自然而然地放在他的背上，缓慢地顺起毛来。

       怎么可能。Mike“呜呜”两声，迎上对方打趣的眼神，眨了眨棕色的眼睛。

       “你该不会是吃醋了吧？”Nick笑起来，没等郊狼回应便自顾自地讲了下去，“刚才那位女士是餐厅的常客，她觉得上周新主菜的创意很棒，我们因此见过一面而已。”

       见Mike仍然没反应，他故意揶揄道：“我也不喜欢那只金毛，金棕色的长毛既不如你好看，也不如你的毛舒服。”

       Nick还在笑着，而郊狼抬起头，长梭的嘴一点点靠近他的脸，完成了刚才那只猎犬想要做却没能做到的事情。

***

       还有这么一次。

       刚好是他俩认识三年，或者按Nick的话说，“你都吃了我三年了”，然后怂恿他去楼下找房东借车，并且依照郊狼的喜好将烤鱼所需的香料装进背包。

       他们选了一片郊外湖边的小树林作营地。夏日的夜晚不乏有几分凉爽，使用后的烧烤架下的余烬还有些许火星，Nick躺在草地上，不确定正对他的那几颗是不是大熊座。趴在身旁的郊狼暖烘烘的，放在肚皮侧面的手掌，随着呼吸缓慢地一起一伏。

       晚餐吃得很饱：捉到的草鱼，带来的土豆片，还有Mike去林子里寻来的蘑菇。再加上现在的静谧与温暖，Nick忍不住合上眼睛，除了他们俩的呼吸声，就只有遥远的虫鸣和隐约的蛙叫。

       可惜他们出门前没有过夜的计划，也就没带帐篷。

       “来吧，Mike，”他推了推身边也已闭上眼睛的郊狼，“我们得走了。”

       对方听话地站起来，褐色的眼睛自上而下地望着他，低头亲昵地舔了舔他的脸颊（Mike的新习惯），然后跑去林子里变成人形。

       Nick打起精神，慢吞吞地把炊具和调味料收拾好，用水和泥土将这里恢复原状，再走向停在路边的银色厢式车——

       对方精神十足地坐在方向盘后面，向他挥手示意。Nick使劲眨了几下眼睛：“你，确定？”

       “上车就是，看你都困成什么样儿了。”Mike当然会开，他甚至还给自己找了一份健身房的工作。不过看Nick现在的样子，他暂时没必要知道。

       Nick没再迟疑，拉开车门，一屁股坐下去。他相信Mike不会拿这种事开玩笑，至于有没有驾驶证件，都这么晚了，他还是别去细想得好。

       他确实太累了。

       Mike开得很平稳，他也彻底放松下来，歪着头靠在座椅上，在微凉的风中双手交叉抱着自己，迷迷糊糊的。

       “把这个穿上。”Nick下意识伸出手去接，毛衣的质感软和又熟悉，摸上去就感到温暖。

       眯起眼分辨出前后，然后便往头上套，Nick完全没考虑过拒绝，咕哝着问道：“嗯，这是你的？”

       Mike点点头，继而意识到身边人几乎没睁眼，他咳了一声，干瘪地回答：“是。”2

       “很舒服……”

       声音越来越小，Nick大约是沉进了梦乡。他暗金色的头发间夹了一根干草叶，Mike忍不住在红灯前停下时，小心翼翼地用指尖捻走它。宽松的深褐色毛衣罩在他的身上，本来高大挺拔的身材，窝在副驾驶座位上，显得很安静，甚至，很可爱。

       Mike被自己的想法吓了一跳，慌忙转过脸。好在绿灯及时亮起，让他有借口忽略发烫的双颊。

**

       这些复杂难解的人类情绪，越来越频繁，Mike也渐渐找到了规律。

       首先，他不喜欢Nick冲别人露出灿烂笑容。不是他不喜欢Nick的笑容，事实上，当他的人类勾起嘴角，甚至眼角挤出皱纹的时候，Mike也会情不自禁地感到开心。只不过，笑容的另一面是别的女士，狗狗，甚至是小孩子的时候，Mike只想立刻打断这一瞬间，重新把他的人类据为己有。

       而且，他有时会盯着Nick出神。不是因为Mike太累了，也不是因为Nick讲话很无聊，更不是因为Mike脑子里装着其他更重要的事情；只是他的思绪会突然从这一瞬间发散开去。他在Nick做菜时站在流理台上，明明该提醒人类早些关火，却因只顾看他兴奋而期待的神情而错过了时间。

       以及，他无法拒绝Nick的任何要求，或者说，他喜欢Nick在得到肯定答复时，眼中的光彩——

       “哐嘡”巨响，Nick从厨房里探出头来，看见再一次死死盯着面前杂乱木板的Mike，不禁笑出声来。

       “我说，不然我们叫房东来帮帮忙吧？”这已经是第三次了。虽然他早就知道自己绝对没法成功组装起从宜家买来的柜子，但看着向来擅长手工的Mike也没好到哪儿去，着实是个安慰。

       “我就不信这个邪了！”Mike头也没回，不满的嘟囔声与之前Nick因脂肪含量太高拒绝给他做肉糜卷时一模一样。他将说明书从英语页翻到了意大利语，重新认真比对起两种钉子的大小。

       Nick盯着他专注的侧脸，肩膀靠着门框，过了好一会儿才想起锅里正熬着的果酱，急忙转头回到厨房。

       等Mike也走进来的时候，站在灶台前的男人袖子挽到肘部，毛衣外罩着印有卡通星星图案的围裙，握在手中的木勺不时在锅底翻搅。

       “每年秋天，奶奶都会亲手做蔓越莓酱，”Nick舀起了一些，看着半凝固的红色果胶慢慢滑回锅中，Mike能看见他的酒窝，“我们不但会用它配感恩节的火鸡，还‘发明’了不少蔓越莓味道的餐点。”

       “她以前常说，食物是有魔法的。只要精心烹饪，细心品尝，就能读出故事来。”

       Mike望着他。回忆过去让Nick露出既温暖又有些哀伤的神情，是他之前从未见过的。直觉敦促他说点什么，但这一刻转瞬即逝。

       “装好了？”他这下能看见对方完整的微笑，还有他接下来举高勺子，低头从木勺前端舔走果酱时一闪而过的舌尖。

       进门前早就想好的邀功的话突然无影无踪，Mike简短地点点头，改而指了指对方的嘴角：“你这里沾到。”

       “嗯？”Nick已经转了回去，重新面向冒着些微小气泡的煮锅。

       他们俩站得极近，几乎肩贴着肩，嘴角那点晶莹的红色，就在他稍稍倾身便能——

       男人立刻后退了一步，抬头盯着Mike，手指不自觉地摸上刚刚被偷袭的位置：“你怎么回事？”

       他没有回答，魔怔似的靠过来，张开双臂从身后搂住Nick，将头埋在颈窝里。

       “Mike?”男人的确是吓了一跳，但很快就放松下来，伸长手臂关掉火，将沾有些许残存果糖的手指放进嘴里吸吮干净。他重新握住木勺，用另一只手向后揉了揉Mike的深棕色卷发：“你真厉害。我从没想过能用上自己装的家具。”

       见Mike没有动静，Nick接着说：“马上就好了，我得趁热先装瓶，明天早上就让你尝尝鲜。”

       让他疑惑的是，Mike再次发出了那种不开心的嘟囔声。

*

       如果此刻有人去问Mike，他是怎样在半个小时之内，把干净整洁的厨房，变成火山喷发后的遗址，他大概也说不出个所以然来。但是他明白，就算最恼人的报警器和洒水装置终于停了下来，他也没有足够的时间在Nick回家之前清理掉黑乎乎的食物残骸。

       作为狼，非凡的嗅觉和味觉在品鉴食物方面总能帮上大忙；作为人，他只有两只手，身后也不长眼睛，实在没法在涮洗菜叶时兼顾煎锅里的牛肉。

       真希望烹饪就像食谱上写的那样简单。

       将贴在额头上的湿发往后捋，他叹了口气，而就在此刻，他听见了钥匙插进锁孔的声音。

       “Mike，我到家了！”

       有别于往日的热情，今天，当Nick打开家门的时候，一片安静。

       “你在干什么呢？”

       他听见他的人类依次放下钥匙、挎包，踢下运动鞋，接着便是拖鞋鞋底与木地板的碰撞声。

       然后，拖鞋停在了厨房门口。

       “天呐，你还好吗？”Nick慌忙蹲在浑身湿漉漉的郊狼身前，不顾后者往后缩的动作，着急地一手搂住他，另一只手试探着触碰他的头部、颈子、肚皮，以及四肢，然后才长舒一口气，捧着他的脑袋，问：“发生了什么？”

       Mike愣了一下，无从解释，只好摇摇头，眨巴几下眼睛，不切实际地期望Nick能就此读出他的心声。

       从人类的大笑声来看，对方起码明白了大半。

       Nick夸张地抹去眼角笑出的泪水，捋了捋沾着油水，泞成一缕缕的褐色被毛，单手捏着他的下巴打趣道：“看来我们今晚只能订外卖了。”

       郊狼不服气地甩甩脑袋，惹得Nick以手挡水，又笑起来。他们推推搡搡地进了浴室，人类就是见不得那双泛着水光的湿润狗狗眼，认命地帮明明可以变成人形自己洗澡的狼刷起毛来。

       “好了，接下来你自己去弄干。”Nick将莲蓬喷头挂回原位，抹了抹在打闹时溅到脸上的水珠，屁股刚离开小板凳，就被突然跳起的狼扑倒在了地上。Mike用前爪摁着他的肩膀，鼻尖凑在他的嘴巴前，甩水后半干的尾巴缓慢地左右摇晃。

       太近了。Nick有些难以呼吸，他没觉得担心，只是莫名其妙地绷紧了身体，迎上对方异常专注的双眼。

       下一瞬间，狼眼由褐转绿，而压在他身上的变成了一个男人。湿哒哒的毛衣被快速脱下，露出其下线条分明的肌肉——依然是Mike，理智告诉他，但Nick好像突然明白，他的郊狼是个整天绕着他打转、欢迎一切肢体接触、讨厌他亲近其他动物的，同居者。

       他猛地屏住了呼吸。

       Mike则越靠越近，目光缓缓下移，直到他终于贴上身下人的唇瓣；而Nick闭上眼，搂住身上人的脖子，将他压得更低。

o

       Mike绝对是第一次。他正面贴墙，愤愤地想。

       哪有人会在亲吻伊始就全然硬挺，把他逼得喘不了气后就慌忙退开，明明蓄势待发却不知道主动帮他解开皮带，反而一个劲儿地啃他的脖子，难耐又不得其法地前后磨蹭。

       但与此同时，当Nick手指圈上去的时候，他发出的低哑嘶吼，几乎让人类眼中的蓝色，彻底被黑色的欲望吞没。

       “我们没法在地上来。”明明Nick还完整地穿着衣服，他的声音却喘得断断续续。

       发泄过后的Mike尤为听话，顺着胸前的力道从对方身上站起来。Nick利索地脱下沾了油污、泡沫和粘液的裤子，迎着既熟悉又陌生的饥饿目光，一颗颗解开衬衫扣子。刚把衣服抛到一边，他立刻就被从背后抱住，过热的身体没给寒冷任何可乘之机，耳畔深呼吸的暗示意味让他情不自禁地颤抖。

       “听着，Mike，”他勉强找回语言能力，“我们得按我说的来。”

       于是，他耐着性子自己用放在架子上的油剂完成扩张，打断Mike在他身上的四处乱摸，引着他，进来。

       有那么几秒，他们都停住了。被包裹/撑开的触感像浴室里氤氲的水汽，环绕着他们，托举着，让他们能浮游其间。

       Mike先回过神来，又或许他也还沉浸在这种崭新的触感中，仅凭本能向前顶弄。

       但Nick的闷哼声一定同时惊醒了他们俩。

       “还好吗？”他不敢动了。胡茬毛茸茸的，蹭着Nick的肩膀。

       Nick没能立刻回答，索性握紧了对方的手，拉到身前，把自己放在Mike双臂构成的怀抱中。他回过头，贴着对方的唇瓣，声音紧绷绷的，全是气音：“不能更好了。”

       锁在喉咙里的低沉咆哮，是Nick得到的全部警告。

       抽出，再进入，在摩擦中追求快感，再简单不过。而Mike所做的，是大力向前撞去，因受限而短暂停顿，也许稍微退出了那么一点儿，紧接着又再次发狠地撞进去。

       精准的刺激，反复而快速，Nick只手撑在墙上，额头抵着前臂，咬紧了牙。Mike则没那份自制，握着对方侧腰的左手越锢越紧，嘴唇贴着Nick的后颈，先是留下一串细碎的舔吻，然后不过瘾似的又在肩膀上留下他的牙印。

       是Nick先越过了顶点。他不由自主地弓起背，大腿也软了一下，好在腰间的手臂牢牢撑住了他，先前被压抑的呻吟终于从松动的齿缝间泻了出来。

       Mike也快了。他搂紧身前的人，总算肯老实埋进去，在肠道痉挛般的收缩中一动不动。正当Nick以为他马上就要到顶的时候，Mike猛地退了出来，阵阵白浊都溅在了外面。

       急促粗重的呼吸声，在狭小的浴室中持续了好一会儿。

       意外轻松地从圈在腰间的手臂中挣开，转过身去，Mike的手臂松松地环绕着他，随呼吸起伏的胸口汗津津的，虽然正注视着他，却还没回过神来。

       Nick不禁微笑，他从没想过此时的郊狼会如此乖巧。

       “很抱歉，”Mike突然开口。

       人类一愣。

       “我没弄疼你吧？”

       他眨眨眼。

       “你们人类好像不会‘成结’，我怕你受不了，但最后那一下还是退出来得晚了些。”3

       Nick噗嗤笑了起来，一手勾住他的脖子，另一手抹开Mike皱起的眉头，再一次双唇相贴。

oo

       “我讨厌黄瓜片。”

       “不，你讨厌的是只有黄瓜片、青辣椒、西红柿的披萨饼。”

       他俩窝在沙发上，Nick从摊开的外卖盒中拿起一片，往Mike嘴里塞，满意地看见对方咬下一大口。而Mike发现自己很享受以人形搂住Nick的感觉。

       “好吧，我讨厌这家的披萨饼，”他利索地嚼了几下，咽下去，“不但是素食，而且一点儿也比不上你做的。”

       Mike把头埋到人类的耳朵后面，撒娇似的磨蹭，换得对方半心半意的肘击，以及毫不在意地，“别闹，我刚洗了澡”。

ooo

       他们头一次钻进了同一个被窝。

       Mike先是用手臂搂着人类，半夜发现自己正用爪子抱着Nick的手臂。迷糊中觉得还是狼形更放松，奈何被子里太热，便小心翼翼地钻出来，压着被子，趴回Nick身边。

       人类没醒，至少呼吸的节奏没有分毫变化，但他翻了个身，伸出手来挠挠他的脑袋，然后顺势将手臂搭在他的背上。

∞

       “……啊哈，看来你已经有约了。”

       年休前最后的午餐服务，大家都格外轻松，刚解下围裙就迫不及待地换上长筒雨靴的主厨当然也不例外。他老早就在念叨伊利湖春季的鳟鱼有多鲜嫩美味，还特地叮嘱每个人，尤其是刚升任二把手的Nick，除非天塌下来或是外星人登陆，无论发生什么都别去找他。

       眼看原本提议载他一程的主厨拍拍自己的肩膀，满脸意有所指，哼着小曲步伐轻快地离开，Nick终于将思路从海鲜汤转移到巷口火红的家用小卡车上。

       “怎么直接过来了？”他拉开副驾一侧的车门，大方落座。

       “多亏Allan及时提醒，”他挂档起步，“差点儿忘了你有多工作狂。”

       Nick歉意地转头看他，想起两小时后前往匹兹堡的机票，而后突然意识到：“你说主厨先生？”

       回答他的，是狼一般的狡黠微笑。

 

 

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 一千六百年前的教堂是米兰的Basilica di San Lorenzo圣老楞佐圣殿，有玻璃顶拱廊的购物街是Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II 埃马努埃莱二世拱廊街。（感谢万能的搜索引擎  
> 2\. 毛衣就是毛变的啦。那啥，旁友你听说过织女的羽衣吗？（得到这件衣服就等于得到了伴侣）（笑  
> 3\. 毕竟狼群是ABO的起源，以及，犬科似乎都会在事后成结，以求提高成功率。(正经脸) 搜了点儿视频来看，两只狼因为这事儿暂时分不开的时候，感觉很搞笑啊。（喂喂  
> 4\. 题目来自《美女与野兽》中的主题曲Tale as old as time ~ 老大饶命！（飞速逃跑


End file.
